The Terrible Twos
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Johnny Weasley turns two years old and both of his parents realize that they're about to have their hands full with him and his unborn baby sister on the way. Episode thirty-five in the Friendship Is Magic series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; A Big Boy

"Good job Johnny!" Bill cried as his (almost) two year old son flushed the toilet (or potty) and then grinned up at him. "Now go ahead and pull up your pants and wash your hands. Then Mummy will get your breakfast ready for you and then we'll get your swim trunks on." He told him as the little boy leapt up onto his feet and pulled up his pants before he climbed up onto his stool and turned on the water to wash his hands.

Meanwhile as Fleur was busy cooking breakfast the telephone rang. Fleur quickly rushed into the living room to grab it. "Hello?" she questioned.

"Hello Fleur this is Brittany. Listen, I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor." She said.

"Sure, what is it?" Fleur wondered.

"Well I was planning on going visiting Aaron for a few weeks and I was wondering if you could babysit for me. I would have called Hermione and Snape to do it, but they've got a lot to deal with already. Besides, since you're a mum to be for the second time around I figured that this way you could have some practice taking care of a baby again." Brittany explained as Fleur smiled.

"Sure, I'd love to and I think that Johnny would love it since he's always been very fascinated with babies." She told her.

"Alright, but don't be too disappointed if he doesn't take to Danny right away. The Snape twins are already seven years old and they just learned how to get along and work together. Johnny's not even two yet. He's bound to get jealous when the baby starts getting more attention than him." Brittany said.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him too much, it won't be anything that Bill and I can't handle." Fleur told her.

"Alright then great, I'll make sure that Danny is nice and clean tonight and drop him off tomorrow morning." She said when suddenly Bill and Johnny came out of the bathroom.

"Alright, we look forward to seeing you. Goodbye." Fleur told her as Johnny hurried down the hallway.

"Goodbye." Brittany said as they both hung up and the little boy flung out his arms before leaping inside her own.

"Guess what Mummy?" he questioned her with a grin.

"What? Did you use your new potty?" she questioned him back as he smiled and nodded at her. "Well congratulations Johnny, that's my big boy. Can you give Mummy a high five?" she asked him as she held up her free hand. He continued smiling at her and smacked her hand with his own. Fleur smiled back at him before kissing the top of his head. "Anyway, Mummy's got a surprise for you as well. There's going to be a baby over our house for a few weeks." She told him as he reached over and touched her belly.

"No, not your new sibling. Danny's going to be coming over. Do you remember him?" she asked him as he quickly shook his head. "Well he's going to be staying with us for a few weeks which means that I'll really need your help looking after him alright? That way you can practice being a big brother." She told him. "How does that sound?" she asked him as he just simply shrugged.

"Mummy I'm hungry. Can I please have something to eat?" he asked her as she smiled at him and kissed him again before she placed him down inside his highchair.

"Sure baby, since you asked me so nicely." She told him. "Wow, you're really getting to be a big boy. It won't be too much longer until you outgrow that highchair which will be perfect since the new baby can use it then." She said.

"Is the baby going to be a boy or a girl?" he asked her as she just simply smiled at him.

"You'll find out at your party." She told him.

"Where do babies come from?" he wondered as Bill and Fleur exchanged glances with each other.

"Uh, why don't I go get your flapjacks while Daddy explains that to you." Fleur said before she turned around and walked into the kitchen as Bill pulled up a chair and sat down in front of his son.

"Johnny, do you remember how Mummy and Daddy have told you all about how God created the world?" he questioned as the little boy nodded. "Well, babies come from Him." He told him. "He creates them and puts them into the mummies tummies. Do you understand?" he asked as Johnny nodded.

"Can I have some milk please?" he asked him as Bill grinned at him and kissed the top of his head.

"Yes you sure can. My goodness you are so polite. You're going to be a pleasure to your nursery teachers went you start nursery school next year." He told him while he got to his feet and ruffled his hair.

"What's that?" Johnny wondered.

"It's where you go to learn the alphabet, how to count, what the different colors in the world are, and what kind of shapes there are. Plus I'm sure you'll make tons of new friends and learn all about sharing and manners even though you pretty much have all of that covered." He said before he turned to walk into the kitchen and got the unicorn milk out of the refrigerator.

 _…_

Bill unstrapped Johnny out of his booster seat before he lifted him to the ground and took ahold of his hand. Then Bill and his wife made sure that all of the doors were closed and locked properly before they started walking a crossed the parking lot together. "So Johnny, do you want to go to the baby pool or big pool first?" Bill questioned him.

"Big pool." Johnny replied as his father stifled a laugh.

"I should have seen that one coming." He chuckled.

"You know, when you're completely potty trained you won't need to wear swim diapers anymore or anything else under your trunks." Fleur told him.

"Cool!" Johnny exclaimed excitedly.

"That's right, and once you get a sticker filled for every day of the month you get to finally get some big boy pants and get to go underwear shopping with me." Bill told him.

"Yay!" Johnny exclaimed excitedly before Bill glanced over at his wife.

"You get to do it next time though." He muttered under his breath since right now they were the only ones that new that they were having a girl this time. Once they finally managed to cross the street they showed the man behind the counter their pool passes and went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Johnny's First Tantrum

"Cannonball!" Eve cried as she grabbed ahold of her knees and jumped off the diving board making a huge splash.

"Wow, I've got to admit. She did make a pretty big splash." Heather began.

"Yeah, but if Harry was here he would have made an even bigger one." Teddy said as he breathed a deep and heavy sad sigh trying not to think about how much he missed him. Heather waited until Eve had swam over to the side of the pool and then started climbing the stairs as her big sister climbed out of the pool and walked over to the table.

"Hey Johnny," she began as she grabbed ahold of her towel and started drying herself.

"Hi." He said while his mother was busy rubbing lotion all over his body.

"I haven't seen you for a while how have you been?" she asked him.

"Ok I guess." He replied.

"What's the matter with him? He sounds like something's bothering him." Eve said.

"Well I think it's this whole baby thing. First he finds out that he's going to be a big brother and now Fleur and I have agreed to babysit Danny for a few weeks. I just don't think that he knows what to make of it all." Bill told her.

"I understand. Babies are a lot of work. All they do is eat sleep cry and poop." She said.

"Evangeline, don't help." Snape told her.

"Wait Dad, you didn't let me finish." She began. "But, even though I wasn't all too sure about becoming a big sister at first, I have two little kids who love me and look up to me." She explained. "And I'm sure that your new little brother or sister is going to look up to you the same way." She told Johnny as he grinned at her.

"Imma big boy." He said happily.

"That's right, and as soon as Mummy finishes blowing up your floaties you can go in the pool." Fleur told him smiling warmly at him.

"Uh honey, you might want to hold that thought." Bill said while he wrinkled his nose and waved his hand in front of his face.

"Uh oh Johnny, did you go poopy?" Fleur asked him as the little boy nodded. "Oh well, better now than in the pool. That way you wouldn't have to get out again. Do you want me to change him?" she asked her husband.

"No it's alright, you did it last time. I'll change him." He replied as he bent down and hoisted his son up inside his arms. "C'mon Johnny, let's get you all cleaned up." He told him before he turned around and carried him away.

 _…._

That night Johnny's mother gave him a bath and his father read him a story before he tucked him into bed and kissed him goodnight. The next morning after breakfast Brittany brought Danny over just like she said she would. She arrived through the fireplace carrying his car seat by the handle where he was fast asleep inside it. "He's been asleep for hours so he should be waking up any moment now wanting to eat." She explained.

Sure enough a few moments later the baby opened his eyes and started to cry. Johnny looked up at him while he was busy building with his Lego set down on the floor. From the look on his face, he didn't know what to make of the small tiny creature. "Do you want me to feed him?" Fleur wondered.

"No it's alright. I'll take care of it since I'm still here." Brittany told her while she placed the car seat on top of the couch and started unstrapping the screaming infant from his car seat with Johnny now watching her intensely as she placed her son up to her nipple. He immediately stopped crying and started to nurse.

"Why is he sucking on your boob?" Johnny asked her as Fleur laughed nervously and both hers and Bill's cheeks turned red.

"It's alright. He's allowed to ask." Brittany said as she smiled down at him. "Danny's nursing on me which means he's getting his milk out of my breast instead of in a bottle." She explained.

"That's right Johnny, I used to nurse you too when you were a baby." His mother told him.

"Why?" he inquired.

"Because a lot of the time that's how mummies feed their babies. But since daddies or brothers can't do that they get to feed them from a bottle." She explained.

"Can I do that?" he asked her as she smiled warmly at him and nodded.

"If you want to. You can feed Danny next time." She told him.

"Can I hold him too?" he asked her.

"No, I'm sorry baby." She told him.

"Why not?" he asked her.

"Because you're too little and babies are very fragile. You're just going to have to wait until you're older sweetheart." She told him.

"But I don't want to!" he cried. "I want to hold him now!" he yelled before he burst into tears as Bill bent down to his level.

"Johnny I'm sorry, but Mummy's right. Some things just have to wait until you're older buddy." He said as Johnny continued to cry and then slapped him in the face. Bill quickly grabbed ahold of his hands. "John Lucas, you do not hit your father. Do you need to go to your room for a couple of minutes?" he questioned

"No!" the little boy hollered angrily at him.

"Then you need to calm down and use your words instead. You're allowed to be angry with me but_" he began as Johnny hit him again. "No! You are not allowed to hit!" he told him firmly while he pointed a stern finger at him as the little boy continued to cry and scream. "That's it, you're going to your room." He told him as he grabbed ahold of him and dragged him away to his bedroom while he continued kicking and screaming.

"I'm sorry." Fleur quickly apologized. "I've never seen him act like this before. Johnny is usually a well behaved little boy." She told Brittany.

"You better get used to it, he's going to be two in a few days. That's when the temper tantrums generally start." She said even though it was apparent that it had started already. Bill set Johnny down on his bed and got down to his level.

"Now you're going to stay back here for a couple of minutes because you wouldn't stop hitting Daddy. You're going to wait here until Daddy comes back here and gets you and then I would like an apology." Bill told him although he wasn't all that sure that he had heard him since he was still screaming and crying.

"No!" he shrieked on the top of his lungs as Bill quickly leapt to his feet and exited the room before he shut the door behind him. That's when all of a sudden all of Johnny's toys and books levitated into the air and started throwing themselves against the door. As soon as Bill walked down the hallway Danny had stopped nursing and Brittany had brought him up to his shoulder to burp him.

"Fleur I think we're going to have our hands full. I think Johnny just did his first accidental magic spell." He told her.

"Really? But he's not even two years yet." She said.

"I know, but it is possible. Snape said that Lily had told him that it happened to Harry when he was about Johnny's age. It's a sign that we have the pleasure of raising a truly powerful wizard." He told her which neither of them were sure at the time if that was a good thing or a bad thing. A couple of moments later when Johnny had calmed down Bill knocked on his bedroom door.

"Johnny, can I come in for a second buddy?" he wondered as he heard the boy give a loud sniff.

"Yes, come in." he told him as Bill slowly turned the doorknob and entered the bedroom. That's when once again he bent down to his level. "Johnny, you and I need to talk." He began as he glanced up at his son's face and realized that there were tearstains stuck on his cheeks. "I put you back here because you were being a very naughty boy by screaming and hurting Daddy. And that's not very nice because Daddy loves you and it really hurts him inside as well. So I want you to say that you're sorry to Daddy." He told him.

"I'm sorry Daddy." Johnny sobbed with another sniff.

"That's alright, do you want a hug?" he asked him as Johnny nodded and threw his arms around his neck and embraced him tightly. "Thank you." Bill told him as he kissed the top of his head. "I love you Johnny." He told him.

"I love you too Daddy." Johnny said as Bill hoisted him up inside his arms, wiped away the rest of his tears and carried him out into the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Second Tantrum

Heather Snape tossed and turned inside her bed. She was having another terrible dream. She heard Voldemort's evil hissing voice inside her head. _"Harry Snape's filthy mudblood mother is already dead. As soon as I kill his father, then I can get to him."_ It said as she saw sudden visions of explosions and a dark and decaying vampire like creature.

Meanwhile Snape was sound asleep inside his bed until he heard the alarming screams and cries coming from his daughter's room. He quickly leapt out of bed, put on his robe, and hurried inside her room. "Heather, what's wrong sweetheart?" he asked her as he flipped on her light switch and sat down at the foot of her bed gently rubbing her back.

"I saw him again. He was talking about killing you and Harry." She sobbed.

"Who was darling?" he questioned her.

"Voldemort. He told his son to do it for him and then he told him to complete the chant so he could be free from the shadowlands!" she sobbed while tears continued pouring down her cheeks.

"Take it easy honey, it was just a nightmare. Now please calm down so you don't wake up your brothers." He told her. "Eve on the other hand I'm not all that worried about. She could sleep through another wizarding war." He said with a grin as Heather giggled before she sat up, sniffed, and looked at him while she wiped away her tears.

"Do you really think so?" she asked him but he just simply shrugged at her.

"I'm not sure, but it got you to laugh didn't it?" he questioned her back as she flung her arms around him and embraced him tightly.

"I love you Daddy." She told him as he kissed the top of her head and hugged her back.

"I love you too princess. Now go back to sleep." He told her as she gave a rather large sleepy yawn before she laid back down and rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes. Snape smiled down at her while he covered her back up and tucked her in. Then he got to his feet and walked back over to the light switch before he turned off the light again and quietly left the room and shut the bedroom door behind him.

Meanwhile at the Weasley household, Bill and Fleur weren't getting that much sleep either. For every couple of hours they had to wake up and take care of Danny. They took turns on who fed him and who changed his diaper if he needed it. Johnny ended up getting sick in the middle of the night and vomited all over his pajamas and had a bad case of diarrhea inside his diaper. The next morning Fleur woke up early to change Danny's diaper and heat up his bottle.

She was so tired that she resembled a mindless zombie. Bill woke up to the sounds of Danny screaming on the top of his tiny little lungs while he waited inside his playpen for his bottle. "Well, at least somebody's getting some extra sleep this morning. I haven't heard a peep out of Johnny." He said as Fleur finished heating up the baby bottle and carried it into the living room.

"That's good, he needs all the sleep that he can get." She said groggily before giving a sleepy yawn and slowly walking into the living room.

"I'm just glad that our daughter isn't born yet. Can you imagine having to take care of a two year old toddler and two infants?" Bill questioned his wife but she just simply shook her head and set the bottle down on top of the coffee table before she slid her arms underneath the baby and placing her hand behind his head lifted him up inside her arms. Then she carried him over to the couch and placed the nipple to his lips which he began to suck from hungrily.

Johnny didn't wake up until a couple of hours later when Danny had already fallen back to sleep. "Hey buddy, how are you feeling today?" his father questioned him. "Do you want to try and use your potty this morning?" he wondered as the little boy smiled and nodded at him. "Then do you feel good enough to eat breakfast?" he asked him as his son continued smiling at him and nodded again.

"Good. Then after breakfast it'll be time to get dressed because I'm going to take you to get your haircut today and then you're going shopping with me." He told him.

"But I don't want to." Johnny whined looking as if he was on the verge of tears again.

"Sure you do, it's going to be fun. I'll even let you be my little helper and put some of the groceries in the cart. Doesn't that sound fun?" his father inquired.

"No! I want to stay here with Mummy." Johnny told him.

"I'm sorry buddy, but Mummy's got to stay here with Danny in case he wakes up and needs to eat or have his nappy changed." His father said which turned out to be the completely wrong thing to say as Johnny started to fuss again. That's when Bill bent down to his level.

"Johnny? Do you need another timeout?" he questioned.

"No!" the little boy snapped at him before he spat inside his face.

"John Lucas Weasley, you do not spit in your father's face. If you do it again I'm going to put you in the corner for timeout. Now go back into the bathroom and try sitting on your potty.

"No!" Johnny hollered.

"Then go sit down at the breakfast table." Bill told him.

"No!" Johnny shrieked even louder when all of a sudden the glasses and plates that Fleur had sitting out on top of the counter shattered into a million billion pieces.

"You behave yourself!" Bill scolded pointing a firm finger at his son. "You're going to wake up Danny." He told him but it was already too late. Fleur heard him crying through the baby monitor.

"I'll go take care of it." She said with a groan and a roll of her eyes before she turned around and walked down the hallway.

"That's it, I think you need to go into timeout for a couple of minutes to cool down." Bill said as he dragged his kicking and screaming little boy over to the couch and sat him down before he got down to his level. "John, I put you here because you were being a very naughty boy by spitting in Daddy's face and not doing what you were told. Now you're going to sit here until I come back and then I would like an apology." He told him before he got to his feet.

Johnny continued shrieking and stomping his feet as his father walked away. Bill heaved a heavy sigh while he turned to walk down the hallway and into the nursery. He rubbed his forehead while closing the door behind him. "How's he doing?" he asked his wife softly.

"I just gave him a dummy and I think he's going to go back to sleep. It sounds like Johnny on the other hand is about to damage his vocal cords." She told him while she reached inside the crib and gently rocked the baby back and forth while he closed his eyes and continued sucking on his pacifier.

"Oh he'll get over it. But before he can get off the couch I need him to apologize to you too." He told her and a couple of minutes later they both walked back down the hallway and over to the couch getting back down to Johnny's level. Even though he was still crying and his eyes were flooded with tears he wasn't screaming anymore and he had calmed down quite a bit.

"Now Johnny, I put you here because you were being a very naughty little boy for spitting and not listening to Daddy when he told you to stop and do what you were told. I would like an apology from you, and then I think your mother needs one too since your screaming woke up the baby and broke the dishes." Bill told him.

"Sorry." He said as he gave a big sniff while he wiped away his tears.

"That's alright baby, come here." His mother told him while she held out her arms and he flung out his own before she hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head before hoisting him up inside her arms. "Besides, I think Danny has gone back to sleep now and Daddy will be able to clean up the mess." She told him while she carried him over to the breakfast table and Bill withdrew his wand and turning it around repaired the broken glass.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Johnny's Big Achievement

Later on that afternoon Fleur made sure that she and Danny had had their lunch before she strapped him inside his car seat and turned it around before strapping it to the backseat of her car. She placed a pacifier inside his mouth and gave him his favorite rattle before quickly double checking that she had packed the buggy and the diaper bag. Then once she knew she did she shut the door, got inside the driver's seat, and drove him to the park.

As soon as they got there she could tell that Danny needed a diaper change. So she unstrapped him out of his car seat and laid him down before unbuttoning his shorts and sliding them down off his legs. Then as soon as she started tearing into his diaper he began to fuss. That's when suddenly Hermione walked over to her holding Teddy and Heather by the hand.

"Hullo Fleur." She began as she smiled brightly at her. Fleur finished undoing Danny's diaper before she turned her head and looked over at her.

"Oh hello Hermione, I see you brought the twins to the park with you today." She said.

"Yeah, our father and brother and sister are here too." Heather began.

"So where's Johnny?" Teddy wondered.

"Oh he's with his father getting his haircut and going grocery shopping for the party tomorrow." Fleur told him.

"I can't _wait_ to go to the party!" Heather exclaimed excitedly as Fleur smiled at her. "Daddy bought me a new party dress!" she cried but Teddy just simply rolled his eyes at her.

"My father is such a pushover when it comes to buying my sisters new outfits. Good thing she's the last girl in the family." He said while he pointed over at her as Fleur laughed.

"C'mon children, let's go and leave Fleur alone so she can finish cleaning up Danny." Hermione told them as she led them away while Fleur grabbed a baby wipe and started wiping Danny's bottom much to his protest.

 _…_

Johnny continued licking his lolly while he sat inside the front of his father's shopping cart as he pushed him to the checkout line. "You were a very good little boy today helping Daddy in the grocery store, and you did such a good job sitting still while you were getting a haircut so I think I'll let you stay up an hour past your naptime today so you can go swimming in your pool. What do you think of that idea?" Bill questioned him as Johnny grew a rather large grin a crossed his face.

"Daddy, I need a new nappy." He told him.

"Oh really? Well it must just be a wet one because I don't smell anything. At least not yet. Let me take a look at you." His father said while he pulled back the waistband of his shorts and peered inside. "Yep, it looks like you only took a wee. I'll go ahead and change you once I finish unloading." He told him as he started taking his items out of the cart and placed them onto the counter.

Later on that evening Fleur made dinner while Bill fed Danny and afterwards Fleur gave him a bath and then put on his pajamas while Bill bathed Johnny. After both of the boys were in bed, Bill and Fleur went to bed for some deeply needed sleep. The next morning Johnny climbed up onto their bed. "Wake up." He said with a grin while he came nose to nose with his mother.

"Well there you are birthday boy." She began softly as she smiled warmly and kissed his cheek. "Happy birthday, did you sleep well?" she asked him as he grinned wider at her and nodded. "Well that's good." She said when suddenly Danny began to cry. "Uh oh, the baby's awake. Mummy's got to get him up and feed him a bottle and probably change his nappy and then I'll go ahead and make your special birthday breakfast." She told him.

Johnny heaved a sad little sigh as he watched his mother pull back the covers and leap up out of bed. "I hear you Danny, I'm coming!" she cried as she hurried down the hallway and flipped on the light switch before she sniffed the air. "Yikes, I think that your bottle's going to have to wait. You need to be cleaned up first." She told him as she picked him up and carried him over to the changing table and set him down again.

The baby boy continued to cry and fuss while he flailed his little arms and fists around and kicked his legs. "Shh,.. I'm going to take care of it don't worry." She reassured him soothingly while she slid his pants off and started tearing inside his diaper. Meanwhile Johnny decided that for once he was going to use the potty all by himself. He climbed and slid down off the bed before he went inside the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Then he quickly pulled down his pants and sat on the toilet just like his father had shown him how to do. Just as soon as Fleur finished wiping Danny's bottom she heard her son calling for her. "Mummy! Daddy!" he cried. "Mummy! Daddy!" he repeated as both of them quickly hurried inside the room.

"Oh my goodness, did you just go potty all by yourself?" his mother questioned him as he grinned and nodded at her.

"Yes I did because Imma big boy." He told her.

"You certainly are a big boy." Bill told him. "Good job son!" he exclaimed excitedly. "You're one step closer to a diaper free world. High five." He said as he held out his hand in front of the boy's face. Johnny grinned proudly before he smacked his hand with his own. "Daddy will clean you up while Mummy finishes taking care of Danny." He said while he wadded up some toilet paper as Fleur exited the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Happy Birthday Johnny

Later on that afternoon after Johnny woke up from his nap the party guests started arriving. Johnny and his father waited outside the front door to greet them. Hermione and the Snape family were among the first to arrive. Hermione smiled at him before she handed his father a big bag full of present. "Happy birthday Johnny, your gifts from Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Ginny are inside there as well as the gifts for the new baby." She told him.

"What do you say buddy?" Bill questioned him as he glanced down at him and grinned.

"Thank you." He replied shyly.

"You're very welcome. I hear that you get to be the one to open the box of balloons that will let us know whether you're having a little brother or sister." She said as he simply just looked at her.

" _Finally_ we get to find out." Eve began. "The suspense has been killing me!" she exclaimed.

"Me too!" Heather cried. "Although I still think it's going to be a girl." She said as Bill chuckled.

"Well you'll just have to wait and find out along with everyone else. Johnny will get to open the box as soon as everybody gets here. Just go ahead and go inside. Boo's locked up in the bedroom. I just let him out a few minutes before you arrived." He said as he bent down to pick up Johnny and hoisted him inside his arms before he stepped aside and allowed them to go in. "Danny's asleep though so be sure to be very quiet about it." He told them.

"Oh don't worry I will, you might want to repeat that to Theodore though." Heather told him pointing her thumb backwards at her twin brother.

"Hey! Don't call me Theodore!" he snapped as he stepped inside the house behind her as Snape rolled his eyes and Hermione and Eve both placed their fingers to their lips and hushed him.

 _…._

"Alright everyone," Bill began once everybody had arrived and they were outside in the backyard. "Before we get started with Johnny's second birthday party celebration, he is going to do the honors in finally revealing to the rest of you whether Fleur and I are having a boy or a girl." He explained as Fleur heard Danny starting to cry through the baby monitor and handed Johnny over to his father. "Here you go, I have to go take care of the baby." She told him before she turned off the monitor and hurried inside.

"Alright Johnny come on buddy." Bill said as he carried the tiny little birthday boy over to the wooden box. "Alright now lift the lid open." He told him as he reached over and opened the box. Pink balloons started soaring out of it as everyone else started to cheer. "Do you know what this means?" Bill questioned his son eagerly who just simply shook his head. "The baby inside mummy's tummy is a girl and you're going to have a baby sister!" he cried as a wide grin stretched a crossed his face. "Isn't that exciting?" he asked him but the little boy just simply shrugged.

"See? I _knew_ that it was going to be a girl! I can't wait to write to Harry about it and tell him that I was right!" Eve exclaimed as Teddy just simply rolled his eyes at her.

"Gloating is more like it." He told her.

"So Bill, now that you know that the baby is going to be a girl what are you going to name her?" Hermione wondered.

"More importantly, do you even _have_ a name picked out yet?" Eve asked him as he grinned at her and stifled a laugh.

"Yes we do believe it or not but you're just going to have to wait and see what it is after she's born." He told her.

"What!? That isn't fair! She won't be born until December!" Eve cried indignantly.

"Yeah and we already waited this long to find out the gender." Heather said but Bill just simply shook his head at them while continuing to grin.

"Sorry girls, but if you waited this long to find out the gender, you can wait a few more months to find out her name." he told them. A few minutes later Fleur carried Danny outside.

"I just finished changing him and now I'm just heating up his bottle and the food's almost ready." She told them as she was about to hand the baby over to her husband when suddenly Hermione spoke up.

"Can I hold him? I just love little babies." She said.

"Sure, here you go Hermione." Fleur told her before placing Danny inside her arms. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Johnny was sitting all alone by himself on top of his swing. She turned around and slowly walked over to him. "So Johnny, you're going to have a baby sister. That's pretty exciting news." She told him as he glanced up at her and looked at her. "What's wrong? You don't seem all that happy about it." She said.

"I'm not." He told her.

"Why not? Don't you want to be a big brother?" she asked him.

"No." he told her with a shake of his head.

"Why's that?" she wondered as he took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Because Mummy and Daddy will forget about me." He told her.

"Of course they won't. Your mummy and daddy love you very much." She told him.

"Then why are they always yelling at me? And they don't play with me anymore." He told her as she caught a glimpse of Bill standing beside her and glanced up at him anxiously.

"Hey Hermione, can you give us a few moments alone?" he asked her as she silently nodded before she turned around and walked away. "Listen Johnny, I'm sorry if your mother and I haven't been paying too much attention to you since Danny's been staying with us. But that's just because babies need more attention than you do. C'mon, I want to show you something." He told him before he picked him up and carried him inside the house.

Then he sat down on the couch and placed his son down on top of his lap while grabbing a tiny little photo album off the coffee table. "Do you know what this is?" he asked him as he kissed the top of his head but Johnny just simply shook his head.

"No. What is it?" he wondered.

"It's a special little book full of your baby pictures. Look, see?" Bill said as he opened up the book to the first page and pointed to it. "See, here's a picture of Mummy and Daddy at the hospital. And do you know who that tiny little baby is that Mummy is holding?" he asked him as Johnny grew a wide grin a crossed his face.

"Johnny." He replied as his father smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head again.

"That's right, that's you." He told him before he pointed at the other page. "And here's Mummy giving you your first bath. Look how little you were." He told him softly before he continued turning the pictures showing Johnny through his first year of life. When he learned to crawl, walk, his first Halloween, Christmas, and Easter, and ending on his very first birthday where he was blowing out his single candle on his birthday cake.

"There you see buddy?" his father questioned him before he closed the book. "There are tons of things that you know how to do now that you couldn't do before when you were a baby. Like walking, talking, feeding yourself, kicking a ball…"

"And going poo-poo in the potty." Johnny finished for him.

"That's right. And once your little sister is born, she's going to have to need you to show her how to do all of those things when she's ready because she's going to look up to you and love you very, very much." Bill told him as he tapped him on the nose. "And I promise you that no matter how much time and attention that we have to spend with her, that your mother and I will always have time for you and love you just as much as we'll love her. Do you understand?" he asked him.

"Yes I do." Johnny began with a grin. "Can I have my cake and ice cream now?" he inquired as Bill laughed.

"Sure, but make sure you eat your dinner first." He told him while he hoisted him up inside his arms and kissed his cheek. "C'mon birthday boy." He told him as he carried him back outside.

 **Next Time; Eve decides that she wants to get her ears pierced and Teddy discovers that he has a hearing problem that he's afraid will make him go deaf.**


End file.
